Nightmare
by Snowflake128
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Insomnia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my first published story Insomnia.**

**I hope you´ll like this.**

**Thanks to all who´ve waited for this.**

Arcee was the luckiest femme alive. She´s got a mech who loves her with all his spark and was pregnant with his sparkling. Nothing could be better.

Except one little thing. She still has to tell him about the sparkling..

How could she tell him that she was pregnant? She was asking herself since she found out about her pregnancy. Ratchet was right when he said that Optimus has a right to know that he´s going to be father but she was afraid that he doesn´t want a sparkling.

Her thoughts were interupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ratchet standing behind her. He sighs and says a little dissapointed:"You still haven´t told him" It was more a statement then a question.

She just nodds avoiding eye contact with the medic:"I just don´t know how to tell him" Arcee said putting a hand over her sparkchamber.

Ratchet puts his hand from her shoulder when the alert turns on.

In a few seconds everybot was at the main-hangar.

Optimus greets her with a short kiss on the cheek before asking Ratchet:"What´s the problem?"

The medic watches the screen for a little moment before he said:"We´ve picked up a familiar signal"

"/Who is it/" Bee chirped.

Arcee looked at the screen herself. She was horrified:"Airachnid" she whispered.

"Ratchet prepare the ground-bridge. Autobots get ready.."Optimus was interupted by Arcee. She puts her hand on his arm:"Please, let me go alone" She begged.

Optimus shakes his head and says deadly serious:"You´ll not go alone."

"But.."Arcee started. When she saws the glare of her mech she immediatly stopped herself from argue with him. She lets out a desperate sigh and was about to transform. But Ratchet stopped her by saying:"Arcee try not to get in danger much"

She allowes herself a little smile cause she knows that Ratchet was concerned about the sparkling.

Optimus surprised all by ordering:" Everyone stays there. I´m going alone"

"You shouldn´t go alone ´re the one who´s always telling us not to attack the enemy alone" Ratchet says worried, knowing that they shouldn´t underestimate Airachnid.

They all tried to persuade Optimus not to go alone but it was pointless. Optimus has decided it and nobot was going to stop him. Not even Arcee.

**AN: Sorry for this short Chapter**.

**I hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you like this chapter**

**Next one will be more ecxiting**

**Arcee´s POV**

Arcee couldn´t believe it. Her mech´s going to fight with HER archenemy.

She couldn´t let that happen. After her mech went throught the ground-brigde. The others keep starring at the screen. She knows that was stupid but she secretly opens the ground-bridge again and follows Optimus.

**Ratchet´s POV**

He heard the familiar sound of the ground-bridge behind him. Ratchet ignored it first but suddenly he realized that one of our team was missing. Ratchet was horrified. Arcee was gone. How could she do something reckless like that.

Optimus clearly said that everybot should stay there. She has disobey his orders before and even she´s his femme Optimus was still Arcee´s commander. He was sure that Optimus will be very dissapointed and not only with Arcee with him too. Ratchet fears that he didn´t pay enough attention that no one leaves the base. But it´s his duty as a good medic to watch over everybot of the team, especially Arcee. How could he let it happen that a pregnant femme runs out on a battle with a dangerous enemy like Airachnid.

**Bulkhead´s POV**

He´s noticed the weird behaviour of Ratchet a short while after Optimus leaves.

Then he realized that Ratchet starts desperately to contact Optimus and Arcee. Wait..where was Arcee? He couldn´t believe it she really has followed Optimus. Optimus will be so angry with her...

**Normal POV**

Ratchet desperately tries to contact Arcee and Optimus but there was no respond. It seems like they were out of the communication reach. That was really bad. It was possible that Optimus hasn´t noticed that Arcee has followed him. Everybot noticed that Ratchet was concerned a lot. Bumblebee was the first one who askes the medic why he´s concerned like that:"/Ratchet, I´m sure Arcee is fine. She has fought wit Airachnid before and Optimus is there too. He´ll help Arcee."

Ratchet sighs and says still worried:"I hope you´re right.."

**AN: Sorry that the Chapter 1 and 2 was so short I´ll try to write more.**

**PS: Sorry for my Grammar and spelling mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Don´t kill me after reading this Chapter**

**Airachnids POV**

She was sitting on a huge tree when she saw a ground-bridge opens. A smile appeared on Airachnids face when she saws who walks through the green vortex. It was the Prime himself. She was expecting more Autobot comming through the bridge but the portal closed behind the mighty Autobot Leader. The spider-con watched the red and blue mech walking around looking after her. She was about to follow him but she saws another bridge opens. Her smile grews wider when she saws Arcee stepping out. The bridge closed behind her. Airachnid noticed immediatly that Arcee has changed after their last meeting. She doesn´t know exactly what changed about her archenemy but there was something new at her smell. Thanks to her beeing a spider-con she could smell the air around Arcee without leaving the tree. She smells a bit like the Prime. How can Arcee smell like Optimus? She asked herself then she realized that this could be only caused by one thing. She has to hold herself back from an evil laugh when she realized that her archenemy was in a relationship with the Prime. But something says her that this wasn´t all but what else could have changed.

She decided to watch Arcee until she knows what she had missed to notice. After a short time Arcee deactivates her one of her lasers and touches her upper chest where her sparkchamber was. An evil grin finds its way on Airachnid´s lips. Her female instincs were right. It seems like Arcee´s pregnant, probably with the sparkling of the mighty Optimus Prime.

A plan start to form in her mind.

**Arcee´s POV**

She stepps around the place she has arrived. There was no sight of Optimus neither Airachnid. She deactivates her armlaser when she felt the pulse of the sparkling´s spark speed up a little. She immediatly put a hand over her sparkchamber, with a silent prayer to Primus she continues her way throught the forest. She finds some tracks. She knows this look like little holes at the muddy forest bottom. After a few meters the track changed in 2 normal footsteps. She knows that Airachnid usually wouldn´t make a such obvious track but she couldn´t do something else than following the track.

Walking around a small corner towards a dark cave. She carefully activates her lights and enteres the cave. She finds Airachnid and Optimus...kissing

**AN: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you like it**

Arcee was horrified. Her mech was kissing her worst enemy. His optics were half closed.

She felt tears running down her cheeks. She puts her hand infront her face running out of the cave. She heard Optimus yells her name but she just could run. She dissapears in the dept of the forest hiding from Optimus. She hasn´t the the strenght to look back. How could Optimus betray her like that while she was carrying his sparkling? Maybe everything was her fault. She should have told him about the sparkling. She fell down on her knees after keeping running almost 1 hour. She lays down next to a tree, curling herself up to a fetal position. Her hands over her sparkchamber. Hearing the pulsing of her own spark and the spark of her little sparkling she stopped crying after a while, falling into recharge.

She has the mother of all nightmares: She dreamed about the happenings today.

**Optimus´ POV**

After he walks through the ground-bridge, Optimus looks around. There was no sign of Airachnid. He continues his way through the forest. He couldn´t help but thinking about Arcee all the time. He knows that she´ll be angry when he comes back. He understands why she wants so badly to kill Airachnid.

Airachnid did so much to her partner, harming her new jounior partner and trying to kill Arcee. That was too much. Optimus felt the anger wich was boiling up inside of him. He hates seeing Arcee in danger in every battle. It doesn´t matter who she was fighting with, but Airachnid was a special case like Starscream. Arcee wants the revange so badly that he has to remember her that revange never brings the one back who had been lost. He kept walking throught the forest

..prepared for the worst.

For his femme´s archenemy.

For Airachnid.

**10 minutes later**

He has noticed the shadow which was following him. He know that this shadow was Airachnid. Optimus knows that the former Decepticon is used to attack from behind, so he decided that it wa the best to wait until she shows up herself.

After a few minutes he realized that the shadow wasn´t really following him...it was more like the shadow guides him somewhere. He wasn´t fast enough to realize that he already was in the trap, he was trying not to step in.

Entering a dark cave, he knows that there was no back. He´s going to face Airachnid. He wasn´t afraid of the spider-con. He never runs away from a fight, not like Airachnid. The last time she harms Arcee and he comes at the scene she dissapears fast as she arrived.

Suddenly he hears a evil laught and a voice wich said:" Welcome to my little game, Prime. Where is your back up this time?"

Trying to keep his emotions in check when he said:" There´s no back up. Only you and me."

Airachnid laughts again and responds amused:"If you know"

Optimus doesn´t understand what she was talking about but he decided to end the hide and seek game now."I´m there to fight with you, not to waste my time by talking with you"

This time Airachnid answeres more serious from somewhere in the cave, still hiding in the darkness of it:"You´re such a party-prooper Prime. But be sure I´m not going to let you kill me that easy."

Optimus almost flinched when Airachnid suddenly was standing behind him. He has not enough time to activate his arm-canons neither his swords to defend her, when she attacks him, smashing him agains the wall. A large boulder hit his occiput when his back crashed against the wall. Trying not to loose his consciousness, he closed his optics shaking his head a little. Before he could completely open his optics again he felt a soft pressure on his lips.

He couldn´t believe it. Airachnid was kissing him!.

He was so shocked that he couldn´t react. He was paralized..until he heard somebot running out of the cave.

"It seems like your dear Arcee has something importent to occupy on."Airachnid said nasty

Optimus lets out a growl in anger. He threws Airachnid in a corner running behind Arcee.

He yells her name again and again but Arcee was already out of sign.

He screams out in anger and despair, clenching his fists..

**AN: CLIFFHANGER _again_**

**I´m so sorry for all thoose cliffhangers at this story**

**Next Chapter will be added soon as possible**

**Thanks for the reviews : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 6 maybe will be the last one of "Nightmare"**

**Ratchet´s POV**

He just doesn´t know what happened. The only thing Ratchet knows at the moment when Optimus steps through the ground-bridge, was that he has to find out what happened ..

**Normal POV**

Everybody was shocked when Optimus cames back to base. He was wearing his facial cover, hiding emotion. His glare was empty and somehow regretful. Bulkhead covered Bumblebee´s optics with his large hands. The scout has seen such things before but this was just shocking. Optimus has one hand around Airachnid´s spiderlegs, dragging her lifeless body behind him. The Prime was covered in Energon..and it wasn´t his own. Airachnid has a huge wound at her right side, probably caused by Optimus´s sword and a few dents and some bullet wounds. Optimus has just a few scratches and a little dent at his occiput.

He threws his souvenir infront of the others, disappering at his quaters.

"Bring her off there" Ratchet ordered to Bulkhead, who´s still covering Bumblebee´s optics.

The medic leaves the main-hangar, following Optimus.

He found his friend sitting on the edge of his berth, his head in his hand, ellbows on his knees.

Ratchet sits down next to him, putting a hand on Optimus´shoulder ":What happens out there?" Please don´t tell me you´ve left Arcee there alone. Where.." he stopped in the middle of his question when he heard Optimus whisper:"She´s gone"

"How do you mean that? She can´t be gone!" Ratchet said horrified.

Optimus looked up to his pal and said desperate:"It was a trap. Airachnid..it´s her fault. She.." Optimus stops. He doesn´t wants to continue this but Ratchet doesn´t give it up:" Optimus I must know what happened to Arcee. She can´t be alone out there in her current state" Ratchet said without thinking.

Optimus looked at the medic very puzzled:" How do you mean `in her current state´"? he asked confused.

Ratchet sighs in despair:"I promised her not to tell you about..but you have to know..Arcee..she´s ...she´s.."

"She´s what?" Optimus said loosing his patience.

"SHE`S PREGNANT" Ratchet yells out, causing Optimus to froze completely.

Ratchet waves his hand infront Optimus´optics. No reaction. "Optimus?!" He asked cautiously. The Prime still sits there like a statue. Ratchet decided that he has to use somthing more effective. he smacked the occiput of Optimus with his hand. Optimus slowly began to move again:"Wh..How..I mean..why she hasn´t told me.." The Prime tries his best to formulate words but he was still to shocked.

Ratchet sighs lighty annoyed:" She said that she wants to tell you soon..but now we don´t even know where she is."

"But why she hasn´t told me yet?" Optimus asked.

"Arcee fears that you don´t want to be a father...please tell me. Is she right?" Ratchet asked wanted to have certainity.

Optimus doesn´t even hesitated to answer:"Of course she isn´t right. Ratchet I love her like nobot else. I never could be happier about this. Ratchet I´m going to be a father!"

Ratchet allows himself a small smille but it soon dissapeared when he said:" Optimus what happened at the forest? Why Arcee didn´t come back with you?"

Optimus seems very desperate when he told Ratchet what happened, before he took his revenge for Arcee from Airachnid.

After he finished the story to Ratchet, Optimus stood up:" I need to find her no matter what it costs"

**AN: No Cliffhanger this time : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I´m sorry for needing so much time to update this story but I´ve got some trouble at school and argued with my parents a lot. But finally I was able to publish the next Chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

Early at the morning Ratchet recieves a message from Arcee. He hastly opened it, worried about her and the sparkling.

_Need medical attention. See the coordinates at the appendix. No word to Optimus._

Ratchet spark almost skips a beat. Arcee couldn´t be injured. She was carrying the first Autobot sparkling born on Earth and it was Optimus´sparkling. OH NO Optimus is going to scrap him when he founds out that Arcee is could he do? He has to act fast as he could.

Ratchet secretly opens the ground-bridge and found himself in a deep forest. It was the same forest Optimus has described to him as he told him what happened , before he killed Airachnid. Ratchet immediately looks for Arcee but she wasn´t there. He called her several times but there was no response.

He was about to leave this deserted place but then something caught his optics. A few cybertronien words were carved into a tree.

_I had to leave.I´m sorry. Come there again at 6 o´clock. Alone._

Ratchet was even more puzzled than before. Why she had to leave? He asked himself.

He couldn´t stay there and wait until afternoon so he went back to base. The first thing he noticed was that Optimus was still gone. Since he found out that Arcee´s pregnant he was searching her at the forest. He only comes back at the base when he was needed. Ratchet was more then worried about Arcee. She could be attacked by Cons. And he doesn´t want to think of what could happen when she didn´t come back the next 3 days. He couldn´t allow that Arcee has to give the birth alone.

**Optimus´POV**

He still couldn´t believe it. Arcee was pregnant with his sparkling. And she hasn´t told him about. He wasn´t sure if he was angry with her. He understood why she kept her pregnancy as a secret. Ratchet told him that she was afraid that he doesn´t want the sparkling but he has also told him that Arcee was about to tell him. But before she could even say a word Airachnid destroyed all. Now Arcee was out in this damn froest. Alone. Vulnerable..

_I must find her. I must find her. I must find her._ He was repeating in his mind over and over. But he hasn´t find her yet. This forest was just too huge. She could be everywhere. In despair, Optimus starts calling her name. After a while he began talking like she was around him:" Arcee. I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to hurt you. It was a trap. Airachnid kissed me to harm you. I never felt something for her. You´re the only one I love. Please Arcee come back. Let us raise our sparkling together. Let us be the family we always wanted to be. ARCEE. Please! I love you." .His last words came out like a whisper.

His shoulders hang down. His optics don´t shine like usually. Everyone saw Optimus entering the base after beeing out at the forest for almost 6 hours. Ratchet immediately was at Optimus side as the Prime sits down on a metal-made box. The medic puts a hand on Optimus´shoulder and says calm but worried:"Optimus we have to find her soon, she.." Optimus interupts Ratchet by yelling:" Do you think I don´t know this!" He surprised everybody in the room with one of his rare out-bursts.

Optimus took a deep breath and calms down again while Ratchet orderes to the others:"Let us alone."

After everybody dissapeared, Racthet told Optimus about the messages of Arcee. Optimus listen carefully what the medic says before he said with anger in his voice:" Why you didn´t say something earlier?When you got the message for example?!"

Ratchet sighs in despair:" She said that she doesn´t want to see you. I understand that you´re angry but we have to focus now. Arcee said that she want that I come at 6 o´clock . That means without you. What shall we do?"Ratchet asked thoughtful.

Optimus needs a second to ponder about what Ratchet just said before he answered:"I´m going to accompany you. I need to tell her the truth."

Ratchet just nodds desperate. He has dissapointed Arcee and Optimus. Why was he in the middle of this all ? he thought. First he broke his promise to Arcee, by telling Optimus that he´s gonna be a father. And now he was going to let Optimus acompany him to the meeting with her. Ratchet hopes badly that Arcee isn´t going to run away from Optimus again. He mentally sighs. He could understand Arcee. He met some pregnant femmes before and in one thing they are all common: They were extremely emotional. Arcee wasn´t a exception.

„Ratchet?Are you listining" Optimus asked cautiously.

The medic shook his head from his thoughts and asks:" Sorry. What did you say?"

Optimus looked at him lightly puzzled cause normally his friend always listin what he says. The Prime decided to ask:" What are you thinking about?"

„I just..just thought about the fact that Arcee perhaps could give the birth alone if she runs away when you were comming with me" Ratchet lies.

Optimus just nodds and says worried:" But Ratchet I can´t stay there, knowing that she´s out there..." Suddenly Optimus´optics widened: „Maybe she stopped loving me" Optimus whispered.

Optimus was horrified at this possibility. His life would be senseless, without Arcee loving him. How could he raise a sparkling with her when she doesn´t even want to see him?

„Optimus you´re Arcee´s sparkmate. She´ll not stop loving you so sudden. Even if Airachnid kissed you. You just have to explain her what happen and everything will be alright" Ratchet said trying to ecourage his Leader.

Optimus sighs deeply:" I hope so badly that you´re right. What if she doesn´t accepts my as the father of her sparkling anymore?"He asked causing Ratchet to place a hand on Optimus shoulder:" You shouldn´t even think such things. I´m sure Arcee never will stop loving you. She loved you for such a long time. Even before you´ve bonded with her."Ratchet said calm.

„How do you mean she maybe won´t accept you as the `father`of her sparkling? And what the hell is a sparkling?" A voice from the end of the room said.

Both mechs immedialtely turned around, seeing Jack stood there completely confused.

Optimus was the first one who speaks after a short episode of silence between them and the human boy:"Jack? How much did you heard?" he asked.

„I´m sorry for listening..but I was worried about Arcee and.."Jack couldn´t finish his sentnce cause Optimus cuts him off by repeating his question:" How much did you heard?!" The Prime said threathening.

Jack swalllowed hard. He was a bit afraid,he never saw Optimus like that.:"I..I..j-just heard t-the last few sentences" Jack stuttered.

Noticing the insecure behaviour of Jack ,Optimus regrets that he was so harsh with him:" I´m sorry Jack. It´s just a bit much for me at the moment..I mean knowing that the mother of my sparkling is not around me cause she thinks that I betrayed her isn´t something that happens everyday."He said much calmer then before.

„Did you just said that Arcee is pregnant?" Jack asked shocked.

„Indeed"Ratchet said causing Jack to say amzed:„Is that really true? Is she going to be a mother? I can´t believe it!"

„Neither I can. But the problem is that Arcee need to come back at base soon as possible, cause if she´s not there at the next 3 days she probably won´t survive the birth" Optimus explained.

„What 3 days? How..?" Jack said puzzled.

„A cybertonien pregnancy doesn´t take as long as a human one"Ratchet explained.

„So..that means that she´s going to give the birth alone when you don´t find her?!" jack asked horrified.

Optimus just nodds:" But today we´ve got the chance to bring her back.." Optimus said, telling Jack what happens a few hours ago...

**AN: I try to add the next chapter soon as possible.**

**Reviews PLEASE ! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope you like it. Next chapter will be more tense.**

Nightmare 7

Arcee couldn´t stop herself from crying all the time. She heard what Optimus said.

_Flashback_

_In despair, Optimus starts calling her name. After a while he began talking like she was around him:" Arcee. I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to hurt you. It was a trap. Airachnid kissed me to harm you. I never felt something for her. You´re the only one I love. Please Arcee come back. Let us raise our sparkling together. Let us be the family we always wanted to ! Please I love you."_

How could he know about her pregnancy? Ratchet probably told him. It seems like the doctor betrayed her couldn´t help but keep pondering about what Optimus said. Maybe he says the truth and it was a trap of Airachnid..but why his optics were half closed when he doesn´t enjoyed the kiss? Does he told her the truth? Or does he just said this cause he wants her to come back to his team? Of course he wants her to come back. She was one of his soldiers and there weren´t much of sighs deeply. How could Optimus betray her by kissing her worst enemy..wait..maybe it wasn´t just a kiss. They could have a affair. She felt how tears boiled up again. But what he said sounds so regretful and honest.

Perhaps everything that she and Optimus had was a lie...wait..Optimus can´t lie. How he could hide a affair when he can´t lie?" she asked herself again and again.

Later that day

After sending Ratchet a message this morning she start become nervous. Perhaps Ratchet told Optimus about the message. What could she do when Optimus comes with Ratchet?

She doesn´t know. But Arcee needed energon and not only she. Her sparkling needs the energon too. Arcee hopes Ratchet brings enough for them.

Before Ratchet could even show up Arcee saw a Decepticon patroullie right above her .She has no choice but leave the place before the troopers could see her. She quickly carves another message into a tree and speed of.

* * *

**At 6 o´clock**

Arcee comes to the agreed place, seeing Ratchet standing already there. She ws thankful that there was no sign of Optimus. She walked fast as she could towards the medic. Tears in her optics she hugged him. She was so glad that somebot was there right now. She missed the others too but Ratchet was always there for her when she needed help..like Optimus before the worst time of her whole life started.

Ratchet interupts her thoughts by saying:" Arcee! What happens? Are you injured?"

She just shakes her head sitting down exhausted."We´re fine, just need a bit energon."

Ratchet immediately takes some Energon cubes from his medical-kit

„We have been so worried about you! The cons could have caught you or.."

Arcee interupts Ratchet:"I´m fine..really" She said.

Ratchet sighs in relief:"My scanners just confirm what you said. You and the sparkling were in a good condition."

After she finished her Energon Arcee was about to stand up but suddenly a ground-bridge appears.

She heard familiar foot-steps comming trought the vortex. She looked at Ratchet for a second. If glares could kill, Ratchet would be melt within seconds.

She looked around madly finding a place where she could hide. She doesn´t want to see her sparkmate now. She wasn´t sure if she wants to see him again at all. Arcee wished that all could be like it was before. It has been so simple. They had love eachother unconditionally..now everything has changed. He said that he still loves her but does he mean what he said? She knows, how badly she could ever try, she never could stop loving him. He was the father of her sparkling and she never have loved somebot like this before. Maybe they shouldn´t have bond so early. Optimus was right when he said that they were still young. Perhaps it has been the wrong decision but wasn´t it worth? She was pregnant now. She always wanted to have a family. Maybe without a father for the sparkling she could be a even better mother for the sparkling. Perhaps it wa the best just going back to base, avoiding Optimus for the rest of her life. No. It wouldn´t work. Arcee was still his SIC. She couldn´t avoid him..and something inside of her doesn´t want to avoid him.

**AN: Optimus and Arcee are going to talk at the next chapter. Promise!**

**Sorry for the ones who wait so long for this...**

**Reviews please**

**Let me know what you´re thinking about the story**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be much longer.**

Nightmare 8

Arcee paniced a little when Ratchet used the same ground-bridge as Optimus to dissapear, letting her and her mech alone. She tried her best to avoid optic-contact to Optimus. She wasn´t sure if she could look at his bright blue optics again, she once always wanted lost herself in.

She felt that Optimus gently took her chin making her look at his direction. She turned away again. She still felt hurt and betrayed. She decided that Optimus could see this.

He puts his hand away from her face saying":Arcee. Please listen. I want you to understand what happens. Would you do this for me?" He asked her carefully.

Arcee looked up to him for a second before she respond:"I already did"

Optimus needs a moment before he understood what she was talking about:"So..you heard me?" He asked.

Arcee just nodds before she starts to cry. Optimus knelt down infront of her. Wipping her tears away with his thumb. Arcee tense up a bit at his touch. She still hasn´t decided if she could forgive him.

Finally she said:"Optimus I-I know that you can´t lie. So tell me..What do I mean to you..What _we_ are meaning to you.?"

Optimus puts his trembling hand over her sparkchamber, feeling his the pulse of his sparkling ´s spark the first time. :"Arcee. You and our sparkling mean everything to me. Before you left I thought you make my world complete but now I now it better..You are my world. I love you and I always will."

Optimus was waiting for a respond but Arcee was just sitting there looking down to her feet . „Arcee I never could betray you. There´s no reason why I should. You´re the only femme I desire. You´re the mother of my sparkling and I never wanted to loose you" He added causing Arcee to look at him again.

He almost fell when she hugged him suddenly. He hugged her back. Arcee´s head rests on his chest listening to the pulse of his spark. She missed this sound so much she thought never hearing it like this again.

Optimus thought she regrets the hug when she pushed him away but instead of this possibility she hit him across the cheek. Before he could put a hand over his aching cheek, she grabbed his face, kissing him was very confused but he kissed her back.

He hates himself for breaking the kiss but he needs to know something:"Does this mean that you love me again?" He asked still a bit puzzled.

Arcee allowes herself a smile when she said:"I never stopped loving you and I never will"

**AN: I try to add the next chapter soon as possible. **

**PS: and perhaps I´ll publish another story soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Next chapter probably will be the last one**

He heard the sound of a appearing ground-bridge. He immediately runs towards the main-hangar. He hopes so badly that his guardian came through this ground-bridge. Jack was standing right infront of the tunnel. He watched Ratchet walking out of the ground-bridge but there was no sign of Arcee neither Optimus. The human boy stared at Ratchet with a questioning glare. Ratchet just says:" Arcee and her sparkling is fine"

„Why she doesn´t come back?" Jack asked worried.

„Arcee and Optimus need a lot to discuss. They will come back soon" Ratchet responds.

Jack sighs in relief, knowing that Arcee and her child...sparkling is alright. He hopes that she and Optimus would come together again. And he can´t wait to see Arcee´s and Optimus´ sparkling. He never has seen a sparkling before.

He waits patiently for them but after a half hour without any sign of them he start to get nervous. Maybe they get captured by cons or something like that. Jack decided to ask Ratchet what´s going on

„Ratchet? Why are they out for so long?" Jack asks.

The medic shook his head amused and said with a small smile:"Optimus and Arcee hasn´t seen eachother for days ."

Jack rubbed his occiput a little embaressed.

„Please don´t ask me when they are back. I really don´t have a answer" Ratchet added.

Jack just nodded stil a bit embaressed before he walked over to the couch.

He turned on the TV, waiting for the Prime and Arcee comming back.

* * *

Almost a half hour later

He slept on the couch until a soft touch on his arm woke him. When he openes his eyes he looked directly into 2 familiar blue-voilet optics. He jumped off the couch hugging Arcee. She carefully hugged him back without breaking his bones.

„Arcee you´re back!" Jack cheered

„I missed you too" Arcee said release him from the embrace.

Jack just stared at her. Arcee looked at him as well. She eyed him as well:"What´s wrong Jack?"she asked him puzzled.

Jack swallowed hard:"I found out that you´re pregnant" He said avoiding her surprised glare.

„Who told you?" Arcee asked her protege.

„Nobdy, ...I´ve listened secretly cause I was worried about you..and I heard how Optimus and Ratchet mentioned it."

Arcee glanced over to Ratchet and her mech, who were talking to eachother.

„It´s OK Jack. You would have find it out sooner or later."Arcee said.

Jack sighs in relief happy that Arcee wasn´t angry with him.

„Does this mean that you and Optimus are together again?"Jack asked courious.

Arcee smiles at this question before she answeres:"Yes and soon we´ll be a real family"

Jack could hear the proudness in Arcee´s voice and smiles too.

Optimus joined them, putting an arm around Arcee´s waist he said:"I´m sorry for interupting your conversation but Ratchet send me to remember that you should rest now"

Arcee nodds and went towards her and Optimus´quaters, after saying „Bye" to Jack.

Jack and Optimus were left alone.

Optimus?

"Yes"

„Congratulations" was all Jack said to Optimus

**AN: I try to add the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story and a special thank for CyberKia**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know, last chapter I said that I´ll publish this chapter earlier but my computer has other plans. This damn thing just didn´t work so I had to write all on my mobile phone.**

* * *

It was late night when he has been waken up by Optimus.:"It´s time" the prime said hastly.

„Optimus I can walk myself" Ratchet says, stopping Optimus from pushing him towards the med-bay.

When they arrived there Ratchet saw Arcee walking up and down the hall-way. She was nervous but not as nervous as Optimus. The Autobot Leader´s hands were shaking and it seems like he wa just about to run away.

Arcee sits down on the medical-berth, taking Optimus´hand in hers. They looked at eachother for a few seconds. Optimus calms down a little, noticing that Arcee calms down as well.

Ratchet puts a hand on Arcee´s shoulder:"Are you ready?" He asked her, analysing her behaviour.

Arcee nodds:"I think I am..but I hope Optimus is ready as well" She said joking cause nobody has seen Optimus nervous like this before. Ratchet laughts a little:"Are you sure that you want him to stay there? I know mechs who were running away when it comes to the birth"

Arcee looked a bit worried noticing that Optimus acts like a zombie. He stood there like he was in trance. Arcee waves a hand infront of her mech´s optics. Optimus lightly flinched:" I´m sorry. It´s just..I mean..I" He tried to find words

„A speechless Prime, thats something new" Ratchet said amused.

Suddenly the jokes were interupted by Arcee´s cry. She puts a hand on her sparkchamber, trying to keep the pain down. Ratchet reacts fast, he carefully led her down on the berth. She breathed heavily ,wince in pain from time to time.

After a few minutes Arcee almost fainted causing of the great pain rosing in her chest.

Optimus could feel a bit of her pain too, cause Arcee was holding his hand and everytime when the pain hits her she squeezed her mech´s hand.

Optimus doesn´t care about his own pain, he was completely focused on the mother of his sparkling. She just couldn´t give up now. She was almost through the worst.

With one last scream in pain it was done.

* * *

Jack´s POV

He fell out of his bed when his phone rings. He grabbed his mobile phone and looked at the display. It shows Arcee´s comm-link number.

„Arcee?" he said rubbing his eyes.

„Can you come to base? It´s urgent" she asked.

Jack was lightly puzzled, cause of the weird tone of her voice. „OK. Why?"

„Just come. We send you a ground-bridge to your garage" Arcee said.

Jack ended the call and quietly walked out of his room. The human boy knows that his mother would grounding him for the rest of his live when he leaves home secretly at night.

He noticed that there was still light at the living room.

_Scrap!_ He thought. It seems like his mother was still awake. He sneaks inside of the living room seeing his mother sleeping on the couch. The TV was still on. Opening the door of the garage he saw the appearing ground-bridge.

* * *

The first thing he saw when he stepped inside of the base was Ratchet who waved him towards the med-bay. Now he understood why Arcee called him.

He runs fast as he could towards the med-bay.

Arcee was lying on the med-bay. Optimus stood at her side. In Arcee´s arms ,rests the sparkling. Jack puts his hands over her mouth seeing this beautiful scene infront of him. Optimus walked over to him, leaving his family for a short time to take the amazed human boy in his hand.

Arcee was still exhausted from the birth but she smiled when she sees that her mech has brought Jack over to her. Jack now could see the sparkling. The little femme´s armor was very beautiful, most of it was black but it has dark blue and purple accents.

Nobody says a word when the little femme slowly opens her bright blue/purple optics.

Some tears roll down Arcee´s cheeks as she said:"Midnight"

Optimus just nodds, carefully stroking over the forehead of his cute little daughter:"That´s a wonderful name for her."

Optimus sets Jack back on the floor turning his attention to his family. Ratchet smiles too ,seeing Midnight and her parents." I think it´s time to wake the others" the medic said before he walked down the hallway to the quatres of the others.

Arcee touched Optimus´ cheek, causing him to bent down, kissing his femme passionalty.

* * *

**AN: This story end with a kiss.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads Nightmare and waits patiently for the end of the story**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**PS: Please tell me which story you like most Nightmare or Insomnia**


End file.
